Sarutobi Naruto
by JFox101
Summary: What if there was more to Naruto's Wind chakra? what if his father was Asuma and his hanyou male mom was the 4th? post mpreg and yaoi warning! Future KibaNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**No More Disclaimers...**

**Chapter 1: Always Protected**

The defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the hands of his own son had shocked the old fox greatly after he snapped out of the genjutsu that damnable Madara Uchiha had put him in.

Sealed in my own grandkit. Kurama thought sadly as he held the crying infant in his mind. The sealing had worn the baby boy out and when his other grandfather, the Saindame Hokage had taken him into his arms, Sarutobi Naruto had gone right to sleep.

"Shhh." Kurama said as the red head male rocked the infant in his tails. Naruto cooed and snuggled the fluffy appendages as Minato had as an baby. "I'll always protect you little one." Kurama said bringing  
Naruto to the bars and nuzzling his tummy with his nose as he did with Minato. Naruto giggled. "Always." Kurama said as Naruto finally fell asleep.  
**  
At the Council Meeting...**

"We must kill it!" A civilian shouted bringing cheers of approval from the rest.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, father of Asuma Sarutobi and paternal grandfather of Naruto Sarutobi shouted to the Civilians and 3 advisors. The Civilians had been ignoring him and shouting the same thing over and over while Danzo repeatedly demanded his grandson become a weapon for the village. "My grandson, Sarutobi Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, shall NOT be executed, turned into a weapon or become a mindless slave!" The last option had been suggested by a Hyuuga Elder in the Civilian Council who represented the Civilians in the Hyuuga clan.

"I see now that it was a mistake to tell you of the Yondaime's sacrifice. When it comes to matters like this you are all no better than mindless animals." He turned to his 30 year old son Asuma who was  
holding his sleeping son in his arms, the blonde infant snuggling in the warmth. He left the meeting calling an end to it.

Minato...Asuma thought about his husband as he held onto their child. "Why did you have to die? Our son won't have an easy life being pop's grandson and the your heir. Why couldn't you have let  
Jiraiya-sama do it?" He hugged Naruto who cooed in his sleep. "I will protect you sochi." He said. "Always."

To Be Continued...

yet another new plunny from yours truly

Review Review Review!

This chapter is unbeta'd but my beta is my Master! Carnifex264! *huggles Master*

Dean the Cuddly Fox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 12 Months Later...

Despite Hiruzen's best efforts the whole village now knew of their new jinchuriki. He'd been flooded with demands for his grandsons head and a few marriage contracts from a few clans. Only the Shinobi Council knew of Minato's hanyou status and it was likely that as the offspring of two males that little Naruto would be submissive like his "mother." He had considered only one, a proposal with the Inuzuka clan head Tsume. She offered his clan 8 scrolls of Earth jutsu as most of the  
Sarutobi clan, with the exception of Naruto's father who had a Wind affinity, had an Earth affinity and a marriage contract with her son and the heir of the clan Kiba. It would be good for his clan to use new Earth jutsu as almost everyone knew what techniques a Sarutobi knew and with fresh  
new jutsu they would be unpredictable again.

The Civilian Council had demanded that Asuma take on a Genin team. The old man knew that he had to knock that portion of the Council down a few pegs before they went too far with their attitude as of late. Asuma's team would consist of Inuzuka Hana, Tsume's only daughter and  
2 year old Kiba's big sister, Uchiha Itachi, firstborn son of the Uchiha clan head Uchiha Fugaku, and Mitarashi Anko, niece of Mitarashi Orichimaru the Snake Sanin and who was once Hiruzen's student along with Kazama Jiraiya The Toad Sage and Senju Tsunade the Slug Princess. Anko would need more trust training as when her uncle betrayed the village she was demonized by the village as little Naruto has been.

"Sensei, what happened to this village?" Hiruzen asked the picture of Tobirama Senju, brother of the First Hokage and Uncle of Tsunade. The Second Hokage's picture said nothing. The proud grandfather sighed and puffed his pipe as Asuma came in with a look of fury on his face.

"Dad." Asuma said calmly. "Care to explain why I just killed 2 ANBU who where about to kill my son?"

"What?" Hiruzen asked with a look of fury on his face.

Asuma brought out a storage scroll and two young ANBU with the ROOT symbol on the chest area of their uniform.

"DANZO! HOMURA! KOTARU!" The furious Hokage raged. "I'll have your asses for this!"

**Two Days Later...**

"Alright, Introduce yourselves." Asuma said as he fed a hungry Naruto by bottle, "I'll start. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and this my son Naruto." He held up the now full and sleepy infant who yawned cutely and cuddled into his daddy's chest.

Kawaii! Anko and Hana thought as Asuma burped the infant before he could be heard snoring quietly. "Good boy." Asuma said before putting Naruto in his carrier with his fox and Enma plushies. "I like training with my trademark trench knives and playing with my son before he goes to bed at night. I dislike traitors to the village and those who try to harm my son."

He rocked the carrier to calm the now whimpering Naruto. "My dream is to completly master my Wind affinity. Now, how about the Inuzuka?" He asked the brown haired eleven year old girl with a brown

puppy on her head. .

"I'm Hana Inuzuka. And this is my nin dog Burumaru." The puppy yipped a greeting. "I like training with Burumaru and dogs in general. I hate cats and fan girls. My hobby is working at the clans vet office in my spare time. My dream is to become a hunter nin."

Not bad. Asuma thought. Thank god she's not a fangirld "Ok, now the Uchiha." He nodded to the 8 year old.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said in an emotionless tone. "I like pocky. Try to take my pocky and you'll wake up in the hospital." He said in a serious tone. "I dislike traitors and the arrogant Uchiha of my clan. My dream is to be a good clan head."

Ok...Asuma thought. "And last but not least." He nodded to the purple haired girl.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi." Anko said timidly. "I like Dango, and snakes. I hate my now disowned uncle and my dream is to castrate him before feeding him to the snake boss Manda." She looked away shyly as Hana's puppy hopped in Naruto's carrier and cuddling up to the infant who hugged the puppy in his sleep.

"Kawaii!" Both girls said outloud.

"Right..." Asuma said. "Well, I should tell you three that your not "Official" Genin yet."

"What?" Anko and Hana shouted waking Naruto and causing the infant to start crying.

"Shh. Its ok Naru-chan. Its Ok." Asuma said rocking the now sniffling infant and soon he went back to sleep. "My son has sensitive hearing so please try not to wake him." Asuma told his team.

"Sorry sensei." Hana and Anko said. Itachi chuckled mentally, his otuoto was the same.

"Anyway. Your what we call "Probationary Genin." Asuma told his team. "If you pass MY test, then you are officially Team Ten. Meet me aqt training ground 7 tomorrow morning at eight sharp." He said, picking up Naruto's basket and Shunshining away.

The two girls blinked as Burumaru trotted back to Hana and hopped in her jacket.

**To Be Continued...**

**Preview**

"_**Your test is to catch him." Asuma said pointing to the giggling Naruto. "He's just learned to walk and he loves to run. It takes me and my brother AND my mother to catch him when he gets into it. Give him a three minute head start." He put an alarm clock on one of the training posts. "If you don't catch him by eleven you fail. And try not to get him to dirty or my mother will have a fit." **_

**Preview End!**

**Unbeta'd, but my Beta is my Master, Carnifex264! Huggles Master**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grandpa Kyuubi and the Test...**

"Gampa Gampa Gampa." Naruto kept saying hugging his fox plushy making Asuma and Hiruzen raise their eyebrows.

"Do you think Kyuubi can talk with Naruto dad?" Asuma asked.

"Its possible, he IS Naruto's other grandfather. Perhaps we could find out why he attacked the village." The Hokage said curiously puffing once on his pipe. He called for Inoichi Yamanake, the Yamanaka clan head. The Yamanaka's specialized in jutsus of the mind such as the **Mind Transfer Jutsu** which switched the Yamanaka's mind with their opponents at the cost of having their own body limp. They also specialized in psychiatric therapy which was why Inoichi was one of Konoha's top interrogators.

"You wanted to see me "Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes I did Inoichi, I want you to check out Narut's mind and see if Kyuubi-sama has calmed down. If he has I want you to ask hiom why he attacked the village."

"But why Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked. "Isn't the Kyuubi just a mindless animal?"

"This is an SSS-class Secret Inoichi." Hiruzen told the clan head. "The Kyuubi was Mintao's father. Minato was a hanyou, which means that Naruto is the Kyuubi's grandson."

Inoichi paled. This was why Minato only told his closest friends about his demonic heritage, humans fear what they do not understand. "Understood Hokage-sama." Inoich said. "Mind Viewing Jutsu." He said putting his index and thumbs together in a triangle while exting his pinky fingers. The now asleep Naruto's mind was a vast field of flowers and exotic plants. The Kyuubi was laying its head on his paws while letting Naruto play with his fluffy tails. A collar with S E A L on his neck.

"Kyuubi-sama?" Inoichi asked making the dsemon open a red eye.

"Why have you tresspassed into Naru-chan's mind Mind Walker?" He asked with a growl.

"Hokage-sama requested I make sure Naruto's mind was ok and to ask you why you attacked the village a year ago."

Kyuubi faced Inoichi and picked Naruto up with a tail who squealed with delight as he was brought to the others which curled around him protectively. "It was that damned Uchiha Madara." Kyuubi said.

"Uchiha Madara?" Inoichi asked in shock. "But he's dead! The First Hokage killed him at the Valley of the End!"

"Madara had taken his brothers own Mangenkyou Sharingan." Kyuubi said. "DO you know what that does?"

Inoichi shook his head.

"It morphs your own Mangenkyou Sharingan into the Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingan." Kyuubi said. "It pprovides an Immortality jutsu similar to the snake bastards."

"Immortality?" Inoich asked.

"If you could call it that. You must transfer your soul to another body and take over that body, your essentially a parasite. Anyway, Madara hopped on my muzzle and used that damned Tsukuyomi on ME! The very demon who gave him the damned thing!" Naruto started crying. "Shh. Shh. Its alright little one." Kyuubi said rocking Naruto back and forth in his tails.

"So you where manipulated." Inoichi said in realization.

"That's right." Kyuubi said. "And I'm not going to hurt my grandkit in anyway." He said narrowing his at the very insinuation.

"Will Naruto get any...fox features from his demonic blood?" Inoichi asked as the Kyuubi chuckled.

"He might get a tail when he reaches puberty." Kyuubi said. "And he'll have excellent control over plants."

"Plants?" Inoichi asked.

"That's right. I had a plant manipulation ability that was passed down through Minato's blood, although Minato didn't use it very much." Kyuubi explained. "I've left Naruto some plant seeds from the makai in a scroll in Minato's home." Kyuubi told the Yamanaka, "Do be sure that he gets them. I enjoyed our talk Yamanaka-san." He said as Naruto's mind warped and Inoichi was back in the Hokage's office.

"Well?" Hiruzen asked the Interrogator.

"Kyuubi-sama was manipulated by an Uchiha we all thought was dead." Inoichi said. "Uchiha Madara."

The Uchiha Hoshirama sensei fought at the Valley of the End? Hiruzen thought. Impossible! "This is troubling news, it appears that Madara STILL holds a grudge against Konoha."

"The Uchiha are known for their obsessions." Asuma pointed out. "Did Kyuubi-sama mention anything about Naru-chan?" Asuma asked rocking the infants carrier as he hugged his fox and Enma plushies.

"Yes, he said Naruto might grow a tail when he reaches puberty." Inoichi said making Hiruzen nearly swallow his pipe. "W-what?" He coughed.

"Kyuubi-sama said it had something to do with his demonic blood." Inoichi said. "And that Naruto has a plant manipulation kekkai genkai."

"So it WAS a bloodline." Asuma said remembering his husbands abilities with plants.

"Yes and that he left Naruto some plant seeds from the makai in a storage scroll in the Namikaze compound." Inoichi.

"I see." The Hokage said with a puff." "Thank you for this information Inoichi-kun, you will receive pay for an S-rank mission for this."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Inoichi said taking his cue to leave.

Plant Manipulation...Hiruzen thought. Well, that explains why Naru-chan loves playing in the garden so much.

**The Next Day...**

Team Ten gathered at Training Ground 7 at 8 am sharp. Soon Asuma was seen with Naruto's carrier. Asuma picked Naruto up and set him on the ground. Naruto shakily stood up and giggled as he got his footing.

"Your test is to catch him." Asuma said pointing to the giggling Naruto. "He's just learned to walk and he loves to run. It takes me and my brother AND my mother to catch him when he gets into it. Give him a three minute head start." He put an alarm clock on one of the training posts. "If you don't catch him by eleven you fail. And try not to get him to dirty or my mother will have a fit."****

The soon to be genins stared at their teacher with a "Are you shitting me?" look.

"And go!" They looked around for Naruto only to find him wandering into the forest around the training area.

"How could an infant be this fast?" Anko asked in frustration as Naruto escaped her clutches yet again an hour later. They heard a squeal of delight up ahead and found Naruto hugging ans petting a fox kit. The kit purring at the attention it was getting.

"Naru-chan that fox could have rabies!" Hana said. "Put it down!"

"NO!" Naruto said defiantly holding the fox close.

"Naruto." Hana growled. Burumaru also growling but at the fox. "NOW!"

"NO!" Naruto said running away as she dove for him, falling into a mud puddle.

"Grrrr." Hana growled in frustration. "What does it take to catch this kid?" Itachi chuckled at the two kunoichi's.

"Naru-chan." Itachi said holding out a piece of pocky.

Naruto's face lit up as he ran to Itachi and Itachi picked him up and gave him the piece of candy. "Mmm." Naruto said suckling on the salty/sweet snack. Hana and Anko looking dumbstruck at him.

"Kids like candy." Itachi said simply shunshining away with Naruto to Asuma.

"Congratulations." Asuma said. "You are now officially Team Ten. Meet here tomorrow for our first mission."

Hana and Anko beamed with pride even though they where bested by an eight year old

**To Be Continued...**

**Isn't pocky a candy coated pretzel?**

**Unbeta'd, but my Beta is my Master! Carnifex264!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kidnapped!

CRASH! A sound from Naruto's room woke up Asuma and his mother and they rushed into the toddlers bedroom. An ANBU dressed ninja had the young jinchuriki in his arms and was about to leap out the window when Asuma in a fit of rage socked him POW! Right in the kisser. The man wass dazed, suddenly, three more ANBU dressed men with a symbol of a tree root appeared to aid their fallen team mate.

"Let us have the boy and you will live." The leader stated calmly despite being confronted by an enraged father and grandmother who both had shinobi training (Asuma's mother is a retired SS class kunoichi) The ROOT anbu snatched the drugged Naruto and fled into the night with Asuma hot on their heels. He was joined by his father as he was about to catch up with them.

"Sayuki told me what happened," Hiruzen told his son as they ran after the ROOT nin. "I told that damned Danzo to disband root years ago! He'll pay dearly for this!" They caught up and managed to knock the 3 traitors unconcious while managing to not wake Naruto. Asuma took Naruto into his arms as Hiruzen called for his loyal ANBU to take the 3 ROOT nin to the Interrogation and Torture Unit..

"Danzo will pay for this Asuma." Hiruzen said as he watched his grandson be put back into bed. "Dearly and painfully."

The Next Day...

"I have called this meeting." Hiruzen started as Asuma stood at his side. "To expose a traitor among us."

The civilians started whispering among themselves. "ITS THAT EVIL SNAKE WHORE ISN'T IT HOKAGE-SAMA? LET'S HANG HER NOW!" This was met with cheers of approval from the civilians alone.

"It is NOT Anko." Hiruzen said while releasing KI among the civilians which calmed them down. "The traitor, is Danzo Shimura. ANBU!" He snapped his fingers and ten ANBU surrounded Danzo who smirked.

"Why do you believe I am a traitor Hiruzen?" Danzo asked.

"Because my grandson was abducted while he slept last night by ANBU with a ROOT symbol on their uniforms you idiot." Hiruzen said sending a death glare at the old war hawk.

DAMN! Danzo thought not realizing that chakra sealing seals where being placed on him by the ANBU. He made to run but was struck down by a kunai in the back of his right knee. His BAD knee. Making him trip and easy prey for the ANBU to handcuff with chakra supressing shackles.

"Danzo, you will be hanged from Hokage Tower for all to see what happens to those who betray our village." Hiruzen declared making the civilians sweatdrop nervously, :"And you two." He turned to Hotaru and Komura. "If I find out you knew ANYTHING about this and did NOTHING to inform me, your bodies will hang as well." He said sending his old teammates a death glare. "This meeting is over." He said after the ANBU took Danzo to his special cell where only the Hokage could reach him.

To Be Continued...

And so Danzo gets his just desserts! Hope you al enjoyed the reference to the Family Guy episode The Fat Guy Strangler.

Unbeta'd

Review Review Review!

Dean the Cuddly Fox


End file.
